


Drabble: Immortal Siblings.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Methos and Andy are siblings.
Relationships: Methos & Andromache of Scythia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85
Collections: Lanna's Drabbles (2020)





	Drabble: Immortal Siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comment fic for melannen](https://melannen.dreamwidth.org/482986.html?thread=5980586#cmt5980586).

Coming home every century is easier said than done. But they're willing to wait. Sometimes they wait longer than others. Methos once had a granddaughter by the time Andromache arrived.

They bring the new siblings they find. Methos brings the horsemen. Methos stops bringing the horsemen. He cannot emphasize with Andromache's loss when she loses a new brother. Methos lost because he threw his away; nothing was ever taken from him.

A hundred years. They return to Scotland.

"I'm mortal," Andromache says this trip, three people with her, one of them new.

For the first time, Methos can feel her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dreamwidth crosspost](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1143759.html), [tumblr crosspost](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/628512241618206720/drabble-immortal-siblings-100-words-by-lanna)


End file.
